


How the internet brought us together

by Jack36



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, first time writing them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack36/pseuds/Jack36
Summary: "So, I went on the internet the other day, and I found this." Shuka discovers twitter fan arts and gets Anju to try something.





	How the internet brought us together

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first time I ever wrote Anshuka, the thought never really crossed my mind until a couple of hours ago, when I got the idea and this is what came out of it. Hope you enjoy.

“So, I went on the internet the other day…” Anju groaned; she knows that when Shuka starts with that line she’s going to talk about some silly pictures or photo edits, and it’s not that Anju doesn’t enjoy them. She loves them, but today is a really hot day, and the Mikan-lover actress just wanted to lay down beneath the aircon, half asleep, so an overly excited Shuka is something she knew would be tiring. Also, when Shuka was around, the room suddenly got hotter, but Anju never paid too much attention to it. “And I found this.” Shuka finished, then passed her phone to the older girl, who promptly gasped, covered her mouth with a hand, and her cheeks turned bright red. The picture was a really cute wordless comic, where You showed Chika a drawing where the two of them were kissing, and Chika was blushing like a tomato.

“Shuka..? Where did you find this?” Anju asked, barely holding herself together.

“I got curious. I saw a YouChika tag on twitter, so I looked into it, and there were a lot of cute pictures like this one. So I kept looking more and more…” Shuka explained, not helping Anju’s blushing and flustered situation.

“Please tell me there wasn’t R18 stuff…” Anju begged.

“And I was so surprised when I found this one.” Shuka continued, glossing over the leader’s words, but a trained eye, meaning not Anju’s, could see the deep blush on You’s seyuu.

The next picture was again a yuri kiss between their two characters, but this time You was kissing a clearly surprised Chika. Anju’s heart started beating harder. Where was Shuka going with this?

“And, in the same Twitter post, there was also this.” Finished the younger actress, swiping to the next picture. It was anoter yuri kiss, but this time it wasn’t You x Chika. Instead, the two girls really really looked like Shuka, with one of the previous haircuts, and herself.

Anju blinked, her mouth forming a cute ‘o’.

“It was also tagged 'AnShuka’, and the artist said that the two of us were as cute as our characters…” Even Anju could now tell Shuka was uneasy. But why?

“And I agree.” Shuka continued. “Inami Anju is as cute as Takami Chika.” She declared.

Anju covered her bright red face with her hands. “I’m not!” She cries.

“You are. And… well, I really really think you are cute, Anju.” Shuka continues, her tone somber.

“Shuka’s cuter.” Anju rebutted, without even thinking about it. It’s a fact. Shuka is cuter than her.

“So… wanna try this?” The youngest Aqours member asked, uneasiness clear in her voice.

Anju looked at the fan art again, then at Shuka, who was clearly bouncing with anticipation. She was cuter than ever.

Did she want to kiss Shuka? Did she have feelings of that kind for her friend?

She nodded, locking eyes with her, and leaned in.

She met Shuka’s lips halfway, and they were soft, sweet, outright lovely. A shiver shook her, a spark, then the kiss ended. Instantly, she wanted more. Shuka must have been thinking the same, because they weren’t separated for a second that her hands snuck behind Anju’s neck, pulling her in, and kissing harder, while Anju’s own hands also found Shuka’s back.

“Wow.” She whispered when they separated, taken aback by all the sensation that overwhelmed her whole being.

“Wow indeed.” Shuka giggled, and it was the most heavenly sound Anju ever heard.

“Will we… do that again?” She asked, making Shuka giggle harder.

“If you are ok with that, definitely.” The short girl pecked her lips again.

Anju giggled, and pecked Shuka’s lips herself, the sensation quickly becoming addictive. “Whenever you want.”

Shuka kissed her again.

“I can do this all day”

“Please do.” Anju half-begged.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was it. If you liked it, please leave kudos and/or a comment, they are very much appreciated. For now, I'm out.


End file.
